Memories
by Kirsten456456
Summary: She thought of all the memories and relished she made a mistake. She left behind the best guy ever and wants him back. Rated M for reference's.


A/N: I got the idea of this when I was thinking of Andy and Bloom. The show doesn't tell you much about anyone's past, so I decided to make this. I don't really like Sky, so that's why he's a huge jerk face in this. I do plan to update my other story, Coming Back, soon. I have part of it written out so yeah. Anyways, Enjoy!

No pov.

Bloom Sparx sits on her bed in the kingdom of Sparx. She was grateful for finding her parents, but felt torn apart and broken inside. She didn't know what was wrong, then as Christmas came around, she started to remember the memories.

*Flash Back*

6 year old Bloom Peters sat in the corner of the playground, her knees pulled up to her chest and her arms around her knees.

"Your so stupid!" An older kid calls out.

"Hey! Why don't you back off!" Someone yells out. The older girls leave and the redhead looks up to see a boy about ten years old standing over her.

"Hi. I'm Andy. Sorry about them. They're jerks." The boys says. The girl causally stands.

"Hi. I'm Bloom." She whispers.

"You wanna come play with my friends and I?" Andy asks her. She smiles.

"Sure!"

*End Flash Black*

Ever since that day they were best friends.

He was her first kiss.

He was her first boyfriend.

He was the one to take her v-card.

The redhead couldn't take it. He was rougher and sexier than Sky. Sky was gentle and average. The read head grabs her notebook and makes a list.

Sky:

Gentle

No muscle

Short

Too lovey-dovey

Un-even haircut

Always fought

In confident

Everything needed to be perfect

Too clingy

Worried about everything

Never relaxed

Scared easily

Ran away from fights

Weak.

Andy:

Rough

Muscular

Tall

Sexy

Confident

Strong

Doesn't give a damn

Perfection.

Andy was always better than Sky. If she had never gone to Alfea, then none of her bad memories would've happened.

*Flash Back*

Bloom was with the Winx and Specialists when it happened. Sky was spelled. He said he loved Diaspro and called Bloom a slutty whore. For that she had attacked him. She got him alone and slammed his head into the pavement many times. She had broken his ribs. All of them.

She had torn his meniscus and blasted him through 13 buildings. 13 was always her lucky number.

She gave him two black eyes and a total of six broken fingers and four broken toes. She was pissed. After that she stomped on his cock a few times. When he sat down, she kicked him right between his legs. He was found tied to a chair with a black rosé in his mouth and a note on his forehead.

'Never call me a slutty whore, bitch.'

*End Flash Back*

She had done that all in less than ten minutes. Sky never apologized for calling her that. She was always happier with Andy. The redhead stands and walks over to her closet. She strips down to her bra and panties, and changes into a black corset and a mini skirt. She pulls on her thigh high heels and applies some mascara, eyeliner, and red lipstick.

She smiles as she sees her reflection. She needed a drink and a one night stand. She writes a note to her mom and heads out.

*At the Bar*

She drinks her beer and sees a man sit next to her.

"You shouldn't be alone." The man says.

"What do you want Andy?" She asks.

"You." He murmurs. After that they had headed to his house.

*Next Morning*

The two wake up to a phone ringing. It was Bloom's. She answers the phone. It was Sky.

"Bloom! Are you okay! I'm on my way! Don't do anything!" The redhead growls. She was hung over and needed a cigarette.

"Fuck off." She sneers.

"What! Bloom! Are you under a spell!" He yells.

"Fuck you. I'm not under a spell. It's called a hangover. Now, go slit your wrists cause we are over." She smirks. Andy grins at her. He knew what was coming.

"Bloom! What!" He yells.

"I cheated you idiot. Besides, the man I cheated on your with, is awesome in bed and can pleasure me. You know him. His name is Andy." With that she laughs and hangs up.

Andy smiles at the girl and hands her a pair of his boxers and a shirt.

"We need a shower." He says.

*With Sky*

Sky was pissed. His girlfriend had cheated.

"What did I do wrong!" He roars as he punches the wall. He needed his girl back. He wanted her back.

*With Bloom*

The redhead sat in Andy's living room, smoking.

"He was a bastard. Good job dumping him." Andy says. The redhead smirks and sits on his lap.

"Well, he could never pleasure me." She pouts.

"Besides, your sexy when you moan my name." She whispers in his ear.

"Fuck. Bedroom. Now." With that, things led to another, and that started their relationship.


End file.
